A basic service set (BSS) provides a basic building-block of an IEEE 802.11 wireless local area network (WLAN). In infrastructure mode, a single access point (AP) together with all associated stations (STAs) of the access point is referred to as a BSS. A coverage area of an access point is referred to as a basic service area (BSA). Multiple BSSs may exist in a geographical area, where the geographical area includes BSAs. Neighboring APs may have overlapping BSAs.
Each BSS is uniquely identified by a basic service set identification (BSSID). For a BSS operating in infrastructure mode, the BSSID is typically a medium access control (MAC) address of the AP. The BSSID may be generated by combining a 24 bit unique identifier of a manufacturer of the AP and an assigned 24-bit identifier for a radio chipset of the AP. Signals transmitted between an AP and stations of a BSS may indicate the BSSID of the AP.
Interference may occur between signals transmitted in overlapping BSAs. For example, a first AP may broadcast a first signal to first stations in a first BSA. A second AP may broadcast a second signal to second stations in a second BSA. The first signal may interfere with the second signal, if the first signal is transmitted while the second signal is transmitted. The first BSA may overlap the second BSA and for this reason the first AP and the second AP may be referred to as neighboring APs.